Snow
by GLAD Killer Association
Summary: Articuno decides to start life anew after thinking about it for seven years...The day her wings were paralyzed for life. The day her sister, Moltres started her five years of cruel suffering...Which ended in painful death. [Oneshot. Articuno's POV]


_Snow_

_It is snowing. The sprays of snow are falling...all over...Blowing in a general direction...The wind's direction. All that can be seen, is a background of falling white ink droplets. _

_The Snow...The Snow... Sending a thin layer of powder white over the trees...showering them with icy goodness...It rings a bell. A tiny tinkling sound at the back of my head. A memory. From long ago...A memory I always thought I would forget. But I never could. It remains...semi-consciously...lying...prowling away stealthily at the back of my head...threatening to be the last straw for my sanity._

_I have seen tinsel. I have seen powder. I have seen swirls of dust. But snow... _

_Yes, I have seen snow. Rarely. Not in Winter. Nor in December. Not even on Christmas. Only when I go all the way to the peak of Mount Freeze. It may be easy. But no._

_No...Why?_

_I can't fly. I can't spread my wings and soar. To great heights. I can no longer do that. I can no longer stretch and reach for heights never reached before. Not in reality...at least._

_Because..._

_I trusted too much._

_I never knew that someone whom I had known since the day I was born could betray me._

_Zapdos...how could you..._

_You used your power against both of us. _

_You killed her... a slow and painful death...over five years..._

_You paralyzed my wings..._

_I, too, nearly got killed._

_But I survived by the skin of my teeth._

_Living merely on willpower and determination._

_And for seven long years since that day..., I have been following the philosophy of the song, "With all Your Heart", blindly. Blind. As blindly as I cannot fly. As blindly as a Zubat._

_"I know you can do anything_

_With a little faith you can reach_

_Right up to_

_The highest star_

_There's a mountain you can't climb_

_Just look inside your heart you'll find out_

_Straight inside_

_All you have_

_To do is try_

_With all your heart."_

_But...How many times have I hoped, hoped, and tried...so hard? How many times have I waited patiently, faithfully, for that day to come? The day where I can spread my wings and soar? No. Never. It is of no use. I can never fly again. The snow...The top of Mt. Freeze...They are all merely memories of the past. Merely memories, thoughts left semi-consciously in my head, up till now, maybe forever, maybe not._

_Is there any use feeling sad and sorry?_

_Must I reminiscise?_

_Can I turn back time, anyway?_

_Do I really have to allow myself to wallow up in self-pity?_

_No..._

_I don't have to._

_I can still soar. Mentally. Figuratively. Idiomatically. _

_But with a twinge of regret, I must admit...never, really, or literally._

_Mentally...Mentally._

_Maybe I am mental._

_But...Now... I am holding my head high._

_I am not going to allow myself to wallow up in my own miseries and self-pity._

_After all...Miracles do happen, right?_

_Oh...But no. I shall not wish...or hope...for something that takes ages...or in other words...something that is impossible._

_I have learnt my lesson._

_Yes, I did._

_My good sister...Moltres...She was the only person who knows what I have been through. _

_The only one who knew how much the song used to mean to me._

_The only one who knew how much snow meant to me._

_She was...The only one...who understood... _

_Who knew me inside out._

_She had been helping me shred bits of paper...So I could pretend..._

_That those were snow._

_I have been doing that for years..._

_Since she was gone..._

_Even now..._

_But...Like I said..._

_I shall not pretend that what is not happening is happening._

_I shall not wallow up in self-pity anymore._

_I shall not reminiscise._

_I shall not try to achieve the impossible._

_And from then on..._

_I knew I could start anew._

_Afresh._

_I knew I could forget the past._

_I knew... I understood. I saw the light._

_I even felt it._

_I felt wings regrow... _

_Mentally..._

_Wings that can take me through the skies forever._

_Wings that will carry me through anything._

_Wings that will never be destroyed._

_New wings...Reborn._

_Forever with me..._

_Forever..._

"Moltres would be proud if she saw me now," I whispered, a tear trickling down.

_But will she ever?_

_No..._

_The good die young... An unfair and unjustified death._

_A cruel one._

_It's ok._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe..._

_She_ is _watching from somewhere up there._

_Somewhere there..._

_Far away..._

_Beyond the clouds..._

_She might be watching me reborn..._

_From..._

_From..._

_From... H-Heaven._

_----------_

Inspired by someone upstairs dropping bits of paper.

Song from "With All Your Heart", Pokemon 2000.

A/N: Oh yeah. does the jig I LOVE this story. I LOVE IT!!! (Although there are about a million inconsistencies...) Nevermind. I still love it:)

I hope you love/like it too!!! Anyway...even if you hate it...review (or flame...), and give me tips to improve!!! Thank you! Review, ok:)

Readers and Reviewers, I LOVE YOU!

Bye. Don't forget...REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
